


Love and Loss

by PinkGlitterDragon



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Allspark, Allspark Sam Witwicky, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Bumblebee - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Ironhide - Freeform, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Revenge of the Fallen, Pre-dark of the moon, Prowl - Freeform, Rape, Sam Witwicky - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sideswipe - Freeform, Sunstreaker - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Will lennox - Freeform, optimus - Freeform, ratchet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their victory against the fallen Sam's life quickly takes a turn for the worst and only optimus can save him, but will love be enough to keep him going when he's forced to endure one disaster after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my blog for updates and more. www.pinkglitterdragon.wordPress.com

Hi everyone and welcome to my newest fanfiction story. Now for those of you who are fimilar with my work and are wondering, No I haven't abandoned my other story Saving Ben, its just on hiatus for a while, so don't give up hope just yet.

 

Now for this story, it is a Sam X Optimus fic, it will contain male x male(mech, which is pretty much the same thing) and human/mech/holo-form Sex. It will also contain torture/angst/hurt/comfort, probably even rape/non-con, maybe even MPreg and who knows what else, so expect anything, lol if you've read my other work(s) you know I don't go easy on my characters, but no worries that's what Optimus is for to save our poor tortured Sam, hehe. I should also tell you that I have not seen dark of the moon and I have no intention of ever watching it since they killed Ironhide, that just sucks, I love Ironhide, so this is set before that.And as for Mikaela and Sams break up, I did a lot of online research and decided to sorta use the idea from one of the transformers comics, that Sam breaks up with her because she changes and because he wants someone to love him for just him, though I did change it quite a bit that is still how I got the idea, just in case anybody is wondering and as for the rest of the story well, I'm just going to make things how I want them so some things may change a little (or a lot depending on my mood), like I said expect anything, hehe.  
   
And one more thing to note, I know most of you like long chapters, but that's not always going to be possible, some chapters may be short, so I apologize in advance.  
Okay, now then on to the warnings:  
Pair: Optimus x Sam  
Disclaimer: I don't own any non-OC characters, I wish I did, then Optimus x Sam would be canon, not fanon.  
Rated M for violence, sex scene's, possible sensitive subject matter such as rape/non-con and torture. This is a slash/yaoi fic which means male/male relationships. If you don't like any of these subjects please don't read and don't flame.

The pair sat in silence as they made there way down the seemingly never ending roads. The trip to the Autobot base from Sam's college was a couple hours long. Bee's holoform sat in the drivers seat, under the pretense of driving himself while Sam sat in the passenger side, his head resting on his hand. He stared out the window deep in thought, the sun glaring down on him all too brightly making his already pounding head, hurt that much worse. The holoform was shooting worried glances over to his charge every few moments, unsure what to do or say to his friend. The short time since returning from his ordeal in Egypt had been incredibly rough for Sam. It started off with a sudden change in Mikaela's attitude, leaving Sam with no choice but to break it off with her and to his surprise he wasn't nearly as upset about it as he thought he would be, all in all it was in everyone best interests, especially since he had developed feelings for another. He wanted someone who could and would love everything about him, which was going to be a hard task given that his life was very unusual and not one that many people could understand. Normal was not something he was ever going to have, he was sure of that, but he was okay with that now, what is normal really, normal is relative, it really doesn't exist, it's just a term people use to belittle and judge those who don't fit into their narrow minded views and even though his friends were not what most people would call normal, they were his family, one that he had come to love very much and he wouldn't give them up for anyone. But there break up was the least of his worries, there was something very wrong with his body. Exhaustion, splitting headaches, nausea, dizziness, sudden tremors, horrible pains throughout his whole body. He tried to brush his symptoms off as mere stress or remnants of his recent injuries and thought they would dissipate soon, not wanting to face the reality that they were getting worse and not better.

  
His next challenge was college, even though he had returned, he was finding it difficult to cope with. Being around groups of people caused him extreme amounts of anxiety and panic attacks so strong he thought it was the end and having others touch him visibly freaked him out, not mention the whispers and gossip about him. It was too much for him and he finally decided to quit college altogether, at least for the time being. His sudden decision though was one his parents disapproved of greatly. The ensuing fight left a rift between the three and even more so between Sam and his father. His father was dead set on him being the first Witwicky to go to college and nothing was going to change his mind, even if it wasn't what was best for his son.

  
The toughest thing for Sam though was the nightmares. Night after night he woke from horrible nightmares that shook him to his very soul, leaving him in a panic, gasping for breath, heart pounding out of his chest. Night after night he watched as Optimus was killed again and again in front of his very eyes. The dreams would very, the location or circumstances would change but the result was always the same Optimus would die by the hands of the Decepticons while trying to protect him and he was completely helpless to do anything but watch.

  
All of this combined left Sam weary, sleeping had become a distant memory for him and even though he did his best to hide it, he knew soon his mind or body wouldn't be able to take anymore. Bee had seen the drastic changes in the teenager and became quite concerned. His charge seemed to be getting worse by the hour and he knew that if something wasn't done and soon the boy would be in serious trouble, so when Sam told Bee about his sudden decision to drop out of college the yellow Camaro insisted that he and Sam return to the autobot base to live. Sam agreed to the idea quickly, being around the Autobots relaxed Sam their presence was comforting and made him feel safe and loved.

  
So now here he and Bumblebee sat on their way to what was going to be his new home and he was anxious to get there, not just to see his friends though, but because at the moment his headache was getting worse by the minute, so badly that he felt like his head was going to split in two any second and all he really wanted was a comfy bed to lay on while he waited for the pain to subside. He gave out a soft almost inaudible moan of pain and winced. Though faint Bee had still heard him and finally broke the silence.

  
"You okay Sam?"

  
Bee was extremely concerned and after running a quick scan he became even more concerned. His readings were showing him that his charge was in a great deal of pain yet again. Sam however as usual didn't want to worry his friend or admit to himself or anyone else that something was truly wrong with him and pretended everything was fine, plastering a fake smile on his face before answering.

  
"I'm fine Bee"

  
Of course Bumblebee knew he was faking and that he wasn't fine at all, but for some reason it seemed as though the teenager was afraid to tell his friend and guardian just how sick he felt or how much pain he was in and just continued to hide it for some reasons that were unknown to the scout. It was apparent to anyone who even looked at the boy that he wasn't fine at all, he was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, his body had become thinner, his clothes hanging loosely on him. So when Sam agreed to move to the base so easily Bumblebee was horribly relieved, once Sam was on base then Ratchet could take care of him and fix whatever was wrong.

  
Finally after two grueling hours of travel they made it onto the base, Bee sighed and silently prayed it was not to late to save the boys life...  
(TBC...)

And there you have it chapter 1 finished. I hope you enjoyed it :D and be sure to check out my blog for more up to date information on project status's.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee carefully raced past the vast array of structures and obstacles in his path, dodging the soldiers and bots that were moving about. Finally reaching his intended destination he skidded to a stop in front of one of the larger buildings. His holoform disappearing from the drivers seat as he notified the others of their arrival via their com links. Sam reached for the duffel bag that he had placed in the back seat and slowly rose out of the yellow camaro, taking a step back to give his friend room to transform to his normal bipedal form. The sound of metal and gears shifting filled the air, no matter how many time he saw them transform it never got old, it was truly an amazing sight. The sound of large foot steps resounded behind him and he turned to face the building. The 3 towering figures of Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus prime could be seen exiting the structure stopping a few feet in-front of the pair.

  
The sight of the boy was a shock to the three Autobots. Pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and it seemed to take all the strength he had left just to keep from collapsing right where he stood. This definitely did not look like the same boy they has left less than two weeks ago. Sure the teen had been banged up and injured the last time they saw him, but he was still in relatively good condition despite everything that had happened. The three mechs did their best to hide there astonishment at his current condition. Ratchet hung a step back behind the other two preforming a quick scan of the teen as covertly as possible. Optimus stepped forward , kneeling in-front of the boy.

  
"Hello Sam, its good to see you."

  
"Hey Big Guy" Sam replied as he looked into the optics of the Autobot leader. The close proximity of the Prime's face to his caused a slight blush to tint his unnatural pale cheeks as his newly discover feelings for the Autobot leader swirled in his chest. He had always been close to the Autobot and watching the mech die while protecting him made him realize that what he was feeling was love for the Prime. He quickly looked away trying to hide not only his new found attraction, but also the sickly state his body and mind were in. He spoke once again hoping to keep the attention off of himself and onto something else.

  
"The new base is really something" Sam's stated, trying to act as normal as possible.

  
"Yes, it is coming along nicely, perhaps later we can arrange a tour for you, but for now you should get settled in. Bumblebee perhaps you would like to show Sam to his new room so he may unpack and rest." Optimus stated.

  
Bee nodded in affirmation before reaching a servo down to scoop up his charge, walking away from the remaining Autobots as he carried the teen to his new home. The three mechs left standing there shared worried looks between them before making their way to the med bay to wait for the yellow scout to join them.

  
xXx

  
Bumblebee brought Sam to the largest building on base. It was situated away from the other structures giving it more privacy and once Sam had noticed the many transformer sized doors littering the massive structure he realized this is where the Autobots private living quarters were located. The pair came to a stop in-front of a smaller human sized door and Bee sat Sam down on the ground in front of it, his holoform fizzled into existence, his hand reaching for the door handle. Pushing the door open and taking a step inside, he flipped a switch and the overhead lights came to life instantly, illuminating the mostly bare room. The holoform moved back to allow his charge to enter and Sam took a few steps inside, looking around at his new home. The room held little furniture, a bed pushed into one corner with a small nightstand next to it, a clock sat on top of the nightstand, on the wall opposite the foot of the bed was a desk with a computer on it, and a chair in front of the desk, the key to the room was lying next to the computer, a door next to the desk revealed a small closet and a door on another side of the room led to a decent sized full bathroom.

  
After a moment the yellow scout Excused himself saying he had to attend a meeting with the other Autobots, leaving Sam all alone. He placed his bag on the bed before sitting down next to it, sighing as he let his shoulders slump. His head still hurt horribly, but fortunately now he could lay down and rest. His hand reached for the light switch on the wall by his bed, he dimmed them, leaving only a faint glow in the room. The bag was pushed to the floor, unpacking could wait till later, his shoes were kicked off before he laid his tried body back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he contemplated his current situation, but in mere moments his exhaustion overtook him and he began to give into the darkness that was quickly overtaking him.

  
xXx

  
After excusing himself from his charge Bumblebee quickly made his way across the base to the medical bay where he knew Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide were waiting for him to discuss the situation. All eyes turned to him when his finally entered the medical building.

  
"Bumblebee, we were just discussing the current situation" Optimus stated looking at the yellow scout who nodded in reply and stepped forward to stand next to the other three mechs.  
"Ratchet your analysis" Optimus turned toward the medic.

  
"Fever, severe malnutrition, exhaustion, low Melatonin levels indicating sleep deprivation, dehydration, fluctuating heart rate, high pain levels, constant stress and anxiety induced state, that's all I could determine so far, I'll need to do a more detailed scan and examination to know more." Stated the medic.

  
"Bumblebee you've been with him, what information can you give us." Optimus questioned turning to the scout.

  
"Not much unfortunately, he won't tell me anything and it was difficult to follow him within the school. Leo did mention some erratic behavior he was exhibiting." replied the camaro.

  
"What kind of erratic behavior?" question the medic.

  
"He said Sam seemed to be afraid to fall asleep and when he did he would wake up screaming and crying. He also said he was very jumpy around other humans and would isolate himself as much as possible." Stated the scout.

  
"Hmm...We need to get him into the medical bay as soon as possible." Ratchet replied.

  
"I don't think he will agree quite so easily though, he seems intent on avoiding the issue and pretending nothing is wrong" Bee sighed.

  
"Well then we'll just have to bring him in forcefully." Ironhide said firmly.

  
"Optimus perhaps you should speak to him, I think he is more likely to listen to you than anyone else." Ratchet replied.

  
Optimus look at the medic with confusion. Unsure of Ratchet's reasons for thinking the boy would listen to him. Ratchet on the other hand knew that both Sam and Optimus had a special connection to one another, even if they had not yet realized it. After thinking for a moment the Autobot leader finally replied.

  
"All right, I'll speak to him" and with that he turned and exited the building.

  
xXx

  
Optimus Prime's alt-mode sat staring at the human sized door, a couple of hours had passed since the conversation in the med bay and now here he was contemplating how he was going to convince the extremely vulnerable boy to tell them what was going on so they could help him. The Prime's holoform came to life, stepping up to the entrance. He let out an audible sigh as he knocked on the door, he waited a moment, but he heard nothing but silence. He was just about to knock again when his highly tuned senses picked up the faint sound of a whimper, becoming concerned he called out the boys name.

  
"Sam."

  
He heard another whimper, this time louder, the Autobot leader became even more worried. He reached for the door handle and found it unlocked. He slowly opened the door. The lights in the room were dimmed, giving off only a faint glow in the room, His holoforms eyes could easily see in the low lighting and within a moment he could see the boy curled on the bed with his back facing the door. Optimus took a step inside and shut the door behind him, he approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge. He stared at the figure on the bed, the delicate and petite brunette was hugging his pillow for dear life as he whimpered and shivered. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes as he whimpered out.

  
"Optimus...no"

  
Optimus was shocked, the boy was dreaming of him and in obvious distress over the dream. Another whimper escaped the teen, bringing the Autobot leader out of his thoughts and back to the fragile human in front of him. Just as he was reaching down to awaken the boy the lithe body suddenly shot up, his eyes wide in terror and panic as he gasped for breath. Optimus just stared at the boy for a moment before gently laying his hand on his shoulder and saying his name.

  
"Sam"

  
The teen jumped back in surprised, suddenly looking straight at the holoform with wide terror filled eyes. For just a brief moment it appeared as though blue lightening had flickered in the boys eyes, but the Prime quickly dismissed that as impossible. It had taken Sam a moment to realize that it was the holoform of Optimus Prime sitting next to him and not some crazy Decepticon straight out of his nightmares come to torture or kill him and Optimus. Once the sudden realization finally did hit him, he looked away from the autobot leader in embarrassment, a slight pink cast tinting his pale cheeks. Optimus was quite concerned.

  
"Sam are you alright?"

  
"I'm fine" Sam said giving the leader a weak smile.

  
Optimus sighed, "Sam you are not fine, anyone can see that just by looking at you, there is something seriously wrong with you." Optimus's tone was a bit harsher that he had intended, but he had to get though to the boy somehow.

  
"Sam we are all very worried about you." his tone softening.

  
The teen looked away from the holoform, biting his bottom lip, tears threatened to spill from the boys eyes. He had tried his hardest to pretend everything was alright, he didn't want to be weak or helpless, he didn't want his friends to think he was useless and toss him aside. But it had all finally come crashing down on him, there was no more pretending and hoping it would all just go away, he was going to finally have to face it, whatever it was.

  
He suddenly felt the hand return to his shoulder and he turned his head toward the holoform, the hand moved from his shoulder to cup the side of his face and he instinctively leaned into the warm touch. The Autobot leader once again speaking to the boy in a soft tone.

  
"Sam, you are very important to us and we don't want to lose you. Let us help you."

The minute amount of restraint Sam had left on his emotions was lost at those words. He flung himself into Optimus's arms and began sobbing. At first the Autobot leader was shocked at the sudden movement, but he quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing slow gentle circles on his back in an attempt to soothe the teen. His spark broke as the sobs intensified and the defenseless boy shook violently while clinging onto the holoform for dear life. This teen meant more to the Auto-bots than he could ever know and even more so to the Autobot leader. Eventually the delicate brunette had sobbed himself to sleep, still clinging to the holoform, who was now shifting to lay them both down on the bed. The boy cuddled even closer, his tear stained face resting against Optimus's strong warm chest. The holoform wrapped his arms protectively around the delicate body as he also fell into recharge.  
(TBC)

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was now close to 8:00pm in the evening and the petite brunette was just starting to stir from his slumber. A soft moan escaped his lips and his body shifted slightly as he brought one of his hands up to rub his eyes. He glanced at the clock sitting on the night stand directly in front of him and noted the time. He had been out for about 3 hours, that was the longest he'd slept at one time since returning from his ordeal in Egypt. He lowered his hand from his face and laid his head back down, it took a moment for his sleep addled mind to awaken enough for him to realize that he did not feel the mattress under him but something firm and warm against body.

He reached a hand up to the light switch by the bed and raised the lights slightly. His eyes went wide when he realized he was lying on top of Optimus Prime's holoform. The Autobot leader was still in recharge and had one arm wrapped protectively around the teen's waist. Sam's confused mind started recalling the events that had taken place only a few hours ago. His cheeks lit up with embarrassment and he couldn't help the shame that was creeping into his head as he thought of how pathetic he must have looked crying and clinging to the older being. His gaze drifting back to the Autobot leader, his eyes wondered over the body laying beneath him. The Autobots had all started using holoforms a while ago hoping to better interact with the humans and they were incredibly real looking and feeling and oh so attractive, but none more so than Optimus's. His avatar looked to be in his early thirties, six-four, broad shoulders, a very well toned body with the perfect amount of muscles, thick black wavy hair, slightly tanned skin, a slight five o'clock shadow and full lips. His eyes stared intently at those beautiful lips, but he was quickly dragged from his thoughts as the body beneath him suddenly started to shift and bright blue eyes slowly started to open and stare into his own hazel orbs.

"Sam..." The Prime said in that wonderful baritone voice, a look of concern on his face. The teen turned a darker shade of pink as he looked away and quickly pulled himself out of the embrace. He moved himself back, his face still bright with embarrassment as the holoform looked on with confusion. Optimus was about to speak but was stopped by the sudden buzzing of Sam's cell phone. The pair eyed the bag sitting on the floor for a moment before the Prime reached down and lifted the bag up setting it in front of teen. Pulling the device from the bag it revealed a text message.

"It's Will asking if I would like to join him and Epps for dinner in the mess hall." Sam said meekly while looking up at Optimus who simply gave him a nod in return. The pair moved off the bed, stepping out into the night and closing the door behind them. They walked to the Prime's alt mode, the holoform helping the teen into the large truck before disappearing from existence.

The two sat in silence as they made their way across the base to the mess hall both lost in their own thoughts. Finally reaching their destination the holoform reappeared and was now helping the boy down, guiding him into the human sized building. They quickly spotted the two soldiers at a table off to the side of the empty room, tray's of food already in front of them and waving for the human and autobot to join them.

Will and Epp's had not yet seen the sickly looking state the brunette was now in having only heard about it from the autobots who had seen him earlier in the day. Despite their shock they managed to keep their composure, Epp's escorting Sam to get food and Will remaining to speak with Optimus.

"What the hell happened, the kid looks like death warmed over." Stated a clearly rattled Will, turning to look at the Autobot leader.

"Indeed...it was quite a shock to us as well." Replied the holoform while keeping his eyes glued to the boy, standing in the distance with the other solider.

"Has Ratchet gotten a look at the kid yet?" asked the human.

"No, not yet" Optimus said quickly ending the conversation as he watched the two humans coming back towards them. Sam having returned to the table with only a muffin and a glass of orange juice. The group sat down and began discussing various reports as they watched the teen pick and nibble at the muffin in front of him, hardly ingesting any of it at all.

xXx

It was nearly eleven O'clock now, Sam had just returned to his room, having walked back after leaving the mess hall and his two older human friends who had offered to walk him back to which he politely declined not wanting to cause them any trouble. Optimus had been called away abruptly about halfway through dinner, bidding the three remaining humans a good night and leaving Sam on his own. He was completely exhausted, he was happy to see the soldiers but the meeting had left him even more drained than before. Reaching into the duffel bag he pulled out a change of clothes, deciding that a shower before going to bed would do him some good, he proceeded into the bathroom, undressing and climbing in, relaxing as the hot water poured over his aching muscles. As he stood washing his body his mind once more wondering back to the Prime and his feelings of love for the Autobot. He shook himself from his thoughts knowing that it was all just his one sided love and that the Autobot would never feel the same for him. He stepped out from the shower drying himself off before getting dressed and walking back to his bed, climbing in and pulling the cover up around him hoping to get a little rest before the nightmares started haunting him once again.

xXx

Optimus was recharging in his private quarters when he was suddenly awakened by the strange sensation of something pulling at his spark. Confusion and alarm filled his mind, he scaned the room confirming he was indeed alone, but the feeling continued and grew in intensity. He sat contemplating it as a sudden overwhelming awareness caused his processor to freeze in terror, it was Sam, the boy was in serious trouble and calling out to him for help. He wasted no time in getting to the teen, bolting out of his room, racing to the brunette's and bursting through the door finding the human lying on the floor, his body was curled into a ball, his hands holding his head as he cried and screamed in pain, tears running down his face. The holoform ran to the boys side, but before he could anything the teen's body stiffened and suddenly went into convulsions, eventually going limp and falling unconscious.

(TBC)

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was overly bright to his sensitive eyes, he blinked rapidly trying to adjust and clear the blurriness from his vision. Once his sight finally started to clear some he began to take in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room, it was easy though for him to figure out he was in the medbay, the room was bright and sterile looking and filled with medical equipment of various shapes and sizes obviously meant to treat both humans and autobots. He was wearing a hospital gown and in his left arm there was an IV attached and multiple bags hanging from the pole, feeding into the line. He continued to look around, suddenly noticing two familiar figures a short distance away, it was Ratchet and Optimus's holoforms, their backs were to the teen and the pair were staring at a large computer screen having a quiet discussion. Sam tried to force his self to sit up but his body was too weak and too sore to move, he let out a soft pain filled moan as he continued his futile effort. The two holoforms realizing the brunette was awake rushed over to his side.

"Easy Sam, you shouldn't be moving around." Stated the prime as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on the boys shoulders, carefully stopping his weak attempt to get up.

"What happened?" questioned Sam as he laid back down on the bed.

"You had a seizure and collapsed." answered the medic.

"According to my scans this is not the first time you've had a seizure. Care to explain why you haven't mentioned this before." Stated the medic in a clearly irritated tone, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I..." Sam stuttered.

"Uh-huh and what else haven't you told us?" Replied the medic.

"What do mean?" Sam had a look of shock on his face, Ratchet obviously knew he was hiding things from them.

"There's plenty more your not telling us, so out with it already" stated the medic.

"I...um..." Sam looked away from the two holoforms and began biting his bottom lip.

"Sam, what is it, whats wrong?" Optimus questioned.

"I just wanted to stay with you guys a little longer" answered Sam still looking away from them.

"What the slag is that suppose to mean?" demanded an irritated Ratchet.

"...You guys have more important things to do than babysit some sick kid, I'm pretty much useless like this, you guys aren't going to want me around" answered the boy, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The two holoforms stared at each other with a look of horror, Sam truly believed if he was no longer useful to them they would discard him.

"Sam don't you know how important you are to us" stated Optimus.

"I..." Sam started but there conversation was abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door, all eyes turned toward the sound right before it opened to reveal Major Lennox.

"Am I interrupting something?" questioned the major as he took in the scene before him with concern.

"No major, please come in" was the Prime's response.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare" Said the soldier as he walked slowly toward the group.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry anyone" replied the boy as he looked down and away from the major guilt clearly written on his face.

"Take it easy kid, there's no reason for you to be sorry" The major rested a hand on the teens shoulder, increasing concern showing in his expression. He patted the teens shoulder before turning to face the Prime. The next few minutes were spent with Sam quietly laying there while Will gave Optimus a report on the government meeting he had just attended. Once finished the Major turned back to the teen, saying his goodbyes before exiting the medbay. The prime turned his attention back to the teen.

"Sam we attempted to contact your parents, but were unable to reach them" Stated Optimus.

"Oh they're still in Paris, they decided to extend their vacation and won't be back for a few more days... its just as well, were not exactly on such great terms right now anyway" Sam answered.

"I'm sure they would want to be informed of your current condition" commented Optimus.

"I think they're really mad at me right now, a lot was said and I'm not so sure they..." The teen stopped mid sentence as the memories left him feeling even more unwanted than he already did. He brought a hand up rubbing his forehead, the pain was beginning to build again.

Ratchet watched his movements and noticed his obvious discomfort and began running scans and checking his vitals on the monitors.

"It's starting again Optimus!" Stated the medic as he moved back over to the bed, quickly disconnecting the IV, to prevent Sam from injuring himself further.

"What's starting?" Sam questioned shakily as the pain continued to build.

Fear and panic flooded threw Sam as the pain suddenly intensified and spread throughout his body, it felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. He curled his body into a fetal position, tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed and his body shook violently.

"whats... happening... to me?" Sam stammered out in-between sobs.

"Its the Allspark energy" Ratchet replied back.

"All...spark?" Sam tried to ask, but the pain intensified once again and he began screaming.

"Ratchet can't you do something?" Asked the prime as he kept a hold on Sams shoulder preventing him from falling off the bed.

"No, anything I do might kill him" replied the medic.

"Opti...mus" the boy sobbed, pleading for help.

The heart wrenching screams and sobs broke the autobot leaders spark, he was helpless to do any thing but watch as the human who meant so much to him writhed in agony. He gathered the fragile brunette in his arms, cradling the teen to his chest, gently stroking his back offering as much comfort as possible to the human. Sam clutched the holoforms shirt tightly, hanging on for dear life as the pain continued to rack his body.

xXx

It was several hours later before the pain begin to ease. Sam was still being cradled to Optimus's broad chest, his grip on the holoforms shirt had loosened and his tense body finally began to relax a bit in the comforting and warm embrace.

He heard someone speaking but he couldn't make out what was being said. The next thing he knew he was being laid back down on the bed and the IV lines were being reattached to his left arm, by Ratchet he assumed, at the moment he still had his eyes closed.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the two holoforms as they looked down at him, he gave a soft nod before bringing a shaky hand up to wipe away the tears from his face. A tired sigh escaping his dry lips.

"Whats happening to me Ratchet" Sam's voice was hoarse, his throat raw and painful from screaming.

"It might be better if you got some rest before we have this conversation." replied the medic.

"No, tell me now, what going on" insisted Sam.

"Its the all spark" replied ratchet.

"The Allspark...But the Allspark was destroyed" Sam said bewildered

"Yes but the Allspark itself was merely a vessel, the power and knowledge contained within it cannot be destroyed, merely transformed or in this case transferred." answered the medic.

"I don't understand" The teen asked still confused.

"When you touched the shard of the allspark it transferred its energy and power to you" Ratchet stated.

"and that's whats been making me sick?" asked Sam, still not quite understanding.

"In a manner of speaking, your body as it is is incompatible, so its changing you to better accommodate its needs and make you the new Allspark" replied Ratchet.

"What do mean changing me?" Sam eyes were wide and fearful.

"Easy Sam" Optimus soothed.

"The biggest problem right now is that as I said human bodies are not compatible, they lack the necessary energy to sustain the Allspark on there own, which is why you've become so weak, if things are left as they are now I doubt you will survive more than a couple more days. The only option at present is to find a alternate energy source for it to feed off of." Stated the medic.

"Alternate energy source, what like a battery or something?" asked the teen.

"Not quite, It has to be the radiation given off by our kind. It will require a bit of testing to find the best match since each cybertronian's energy signature is different not everyone will be compatible with the Allspark energy" answered Ratchet.

"I'm not following, in English" Asked Sam more confused than ever.

"It will require close contact and interfacing with a member or members of our species" Stated the medic.

"I believe humans refer to it as intercourse"Ratchet clarified.

"WHAT" Sam Shrieked finally grasping the situation, the monitor with his vitals beeping in alarm.

"Sam you must calm yourself, your blood pressure is elevating to dangerous levels." Stated the medic.

"CALM MYSELF ARE YOU KIDDING ME AFTER EVERYTHING YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM" He shouted, tears spilling from his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"Sam I promise you everything will be alright" Optimus continued his attempts to sooth the boy and for the next few minutes the med bay was silent all except for the sound of Sam sniffling.

"So will this stop the pain?" The teen asked.

"No, unfortunately it won't. The pain you feel is from the transformation of your body, I don't believe that this will improve it, as a matter of fact I believe it is likely to continue escalating until the change is complete. This will however keep you from off-lining permanently" answered the medic.

"There's one other thing I think you should know, you also have a spark forming in your chest" Ratchet continued.

"I have a spark" Sam Stated in shock.

"Technically not yet as I said its still forming" he medic answered back.

"Where is it?" Questioned the teen.

"Its close to your heart" Ratchet pulled up the image on a screen next to the bed and pointed to the newel y forming spark.

Sam stared at the screen, a wave of emotions flooded him. The whole situation had become so unreal and so unbelievingly terrifying. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, his exhaustion was quickly beginning to catch up to him.

"We can finish going over the details later, for now you should get some sleep, your body is still very weak." Ratchet stated as he turned off the monitor.

Sleep quickly overtook him and the last thing Sam was aware of was Optimus's gentle hand stroking his hair.

(Tbc...)

I'm so evil poor Sam. I think I might be reading too many incubus stories when my mind starts going to 'come on Sam just suck off Optimus and you'll feel sooooo much better', hahaha. Normally I would have Sam be thrilled at the prospect of getting off with all the autobots, (giant autobot orgy, woohoo), but for this story I decided that maybe it should freak him out just a bit, or a lot maybe, hehe, I'm also having to decide for future chapters if I want Ratchet to be able to scan for compatible energy partners of if Sam will just have to try each autobot out one at a time, so many choices, stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

 'How could Ratchet do that to me' Bumblebee thought as he stormed across the base, still agitated from the events of the previous night and how he was forced away from his charge. Once he reached the doors to the secondary area of the medbay he transformed to his alt mode, materialized his holoform and proceeded inside.

"Ratchet?" The yellow scout called out as he stepped inside the large room.

"Over here Bumblebee" Replied the medic, his holoform was leaning over a work bench attentively working on something.

"How's Sam?" Inquired the scout.

"He's sleeping at the moment and what about you Bumblebee, have you calmed down any?" Replied the medic.

"I'm fine" Snapped the scout.

"Right...You do realize that if you let your anger get the better of you, you'll only make things harder for Sam" Stated the medic.

"I know Ratchet, its just hard not too, I'm mean Sam's been through so much already and now this, he doesn't deserve all this" Replied the scout, his shoulders slumping.

"I agree, but there's not much we can do about it at this point. If were going to help Sam, you and Optimus are going to have to keep yourselves calm, he doesn't need the added stress" Stated the medic, Bumblebee only nodded in response.

"Whats that your working on?" Asked the scout.

"Its the all spark energy resonance device I made to detect fluctuations in Sam's energy levels, I'm just finishing the calibration on it, then we can begin testing" Replied the medic, as an alarm suddenly started to blare.

"Ratchet, whats that alarm for?" Asked the blond.

"Sams heart rate and blood pressure have spiked" Answered the medic.

"SAM" Yelled the yellow guardian as he darted off toward his charge.

xXx

" _ Sam...Sam...Sam wake up, its time for your treatment" _

" _ hmm...whats going on?" Sam replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up. _

" _ I said its time for your treatment" _

" _ What treatment?" Sam said yawning, still not fully awake. _

" _ Why your energy treatments of course, so if you would turn over now" Replied Ratchet as he held a long cylindrical looking device with a ball like tip in his hand, he pushed a button and the device crackled with a quick burst of energy. _

" _ what a minute, whats that?" Sam asked fully awake and starting to panic. _

" _ This... Its just the charging device, come now on your stomach" Answered Ratchet as he suddenly flipped the human over. _

_ Sam squeaked as his cheeks were abruptly pulled apart and the cold metal device was pressed against his hole. _

" _ WAIT" he yelled as the device was suddenly and forcefully shoved fully inside of him in one swift movement... _

_ xXx _

Sam's eye shot open, he was twisting and gripping the blankets painfully tight, sweat dampening his body, his breathing ragged and uneven. He quickly looked around and realized he was alone. It had been nothing more than a nightmare.

"Sam, are you alright" shouted the yellow scout's holo as he quickly rushed thru the door and toward the teen, Ratchet following closely behind.

"I'm okay Bee, just a bad dream is all" Sam replied giving a weak smile as he tried to calm his breathing.

Bumblebee sat himself down on the edge of the bed, his eyes glued to his charge, Ratchet moved to the other side and checked the IV, the wristband still in his hand.

"Whats that Ratchet?" Asked the teen.

"Its the device I created to help monitor your energy levels more easily. It will register even the slightest fluctuations and help us find a suitable match for you. Speaking of which now that your awake we should get started right away, give me your left wrist?" Replied the medic as he placed the band around Sam's arm before walking over to his computer console to confirm the device was properly functioning.

"Everything appears to be functions properly, are you ready to begin Sam?" Said the medic.

"I guess so, I mean its not like I really have a choice do I" Answered the brunette.

"No I suppose you don't..." Replied Ratchet.

"Umm, so now what?" Asked the teen.

"Since Bumblebee is already here we'll begin the testing with him...Alright Bumblebee try touching Sam"

"Gladly" Replied Bumblebee as he threw his arms around the teen in a hug, happy to be back with his charge. Sam chuckled at the yellow scouts enthusiasm and returned the embrace.

"Hmm, nothing" stated the medic, the pair slowly released one another.

"Lets try something a bit more stimulating, Bumblebee kiss Sam" Said the medic.

"WHAT...?"Shouted a shocked Sam.

"I said for Bumblebee to kiss you" Answered Ratchet.

"Buts thats a little...I mean why do we have to..."Sam said, rambling a bit from his surprise before he was abruptly cut off by the medic.

"Sam, its necessary for determining a match in the energy signatures" Replied Ratchet.

"But I thought that was what this was for?" Sam questioned pointing to the wristband.

"No, the wristband merely monitors for fluctuations in your energy levels" Answered the medic.

"Huh, so what does that mean exactly?" asked the teen more confused than ever.

"When you come into close contact with a cybertronian who's energy signature resonates with that of the allspark's it causes a fluctuation or reaction in your energy levels, the wristband detects and relays those reactions to me for analysis. Well be repeating the process with each of the autobots." Explained Ratchet.

"With each of the autobots, you mean I'm going to have to kiss all the autobots!" Sam replied, embarrassment evident in his blushing cheeks.

"It does require close contact, so to answer your question yes you will, at least until an appropriate match is found or we run out of candidates" The medic answered.

"Wait, what do you mean run out of candidates?" The teen asked.

"Finding a match is going to be difficult, it can't be just any cybertronian, the energy has to resonate perfectly and with so few autobots on earth, to use a human phrase it will be like finding a needle in a haystack." Replied the medic.

"So you're saying we could be doing all this for nothing and I could still die anyway." Responded Sam solemnly. Bee grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't talk like that Sam, everything will be alright, we'll find a match and you'll be fine" Stated the scout, trying to remain optimistic, unwilling to consider the possibility that his charge might die.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now we should get back to work, time is of the essence" Stated the medic.

"Are you ready Sam?" Asked Bumblebee, still holding the boys hand.

"I...guess so" Sam stuttered out still feeling embarrassed about the idea of kissing his friend and guardian. It wasn't that the though of kissing Bee disgusted Sam, it didn't, nor did it bother him that Bumblebees holoform was male, it was just awkward for him. Sam loved his guardian, but more as a brother, he had never considered having Bee as a lover. He looked up shyly at the holoform who gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"There's really no need for you to feel so uncomfortable about this Sam, I promise you won't feel any pain" Stated Bumblebee still smiling at the young human who simply nodded in return.

The holoform carefully cupped the teens face and gently pressed there lips together in a chaste kiss. Sams cheeks blushed a light pink color as there lips parted and they looked into each others eyes. Sam's tense body relaxed a bit, 'that wasn't so bad' he thought to himself, until a voice broke him from his musings.

"No reaction, looks as though you're energies doesn't match" Ratchet informed the pair. Bumblebee had a look of disappointment on his face at the news, he clearly wanted to be the teens partner and even though Sam had never thought about Bee as a romantic interest he also felt as though in a way things might be a whole lot simpler if they had matched.

"We'll take a small brake, I need to speak with Optimus for a moment and Sam really needs to eat something. Bumblebee you can go to he mess hall and bring something back. After you've eaten we can continue. Will you be alright by your self for a few minutes?" Inquired the medic.

"Oh um, sure" Sam answered.

"Just try to rest Sam, we won't be gone long" Declared Bee reassuringly as the two holoforms exited the room, closing the door behind them.

xXx

Sam relaxed back against the bed and sighed. The whole situation was so overwhelming to the poor human and now that he was alone he had time to really think about his predicament. His very life depended on him finding a compatible energy partner and having sex with them and to make it even worse he literally had no choice in who that partner was. His first time wouldn't be an expression of love or even lust, but rather just a means to survive and his feelings didn't matter one bit, he would either do it with whoever just happened to match or die. Another thought crossed his mind what if the one that matched didn't want to do it with him, what then, would Optimus order them to have sex with him and what if they resented him for it. The whole situation was getting more and more frightening the more he thought about it. But autobots didn't hurt people and even if they did Bumblebee would keep him safe and then there was Optimus. Optimus wouldn't let another autobot hurt him, even if the leader didn't love him, he still cared enough to protect him from harm. Sam couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to the Prime, his one sided love. If only Optimus could be the one, but he quickly dismissed that thought, having the one he loved sleep with him out of a since of duty and responsibility would hurt worse than having to sleep with someone he didn't love. Sam was suddenly broken from his thoughts by the sound of the medbay door opening. He turned to look, assuming Ratchet and Bumblebee had returned, but instead he saw an unfamiliar blonde figure standing in the doorway.

The figure took a step inside the room then stopped and stood staring at the teen for a few moments before finally speaking.

"You must be Sam" Said the stranger.

"Uh... yeah, do I know you?" Sam replied apprehensively.

"No, we've never meet before, but I've certainly heard a lot about you" Said the blond as he stalked toward Sam, stopping right next to the bed.

"Um, if you're looking for Ratchet he went to find Optimus" Sam said hoping the stranger would leave.

"Actually I came to see you" Said the blonde as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. The strangers eyes roamed over the lithe human body before him and Sam couldn't help but squirmed under the uncomfortable and unwanted attention. .

"Why would you come to see me?... EEP" Sam squeaked as his chin was suddenly grabbed and a pair of lips were pressed on his, kissing him forcefully as he began struggling to break free.

"What do...you think you're...doing?" Sam shouted in between gasps as he tried to catch his breath and push the stranger off of him.

"I haven't done any thing... Yet... Ratchet informed us all of your little problem and I'm more than happy to help" said the blond. The teen let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly pushed back against the bed and held forcefully in place. The stranger gave the frightened teen a smirk as his hand slid under the blanket, touching the tender flesh of the teens thigh.

"Where do you think you're touching" Shouted Sam. The strangers hand began sliding up, slowly and teasingly, slipping under the hospital gown the teen was still wearing finally stopping when his hand brushed against the humans cock, the blond grabbed it roughly causing the teen to yelp loudly.

"NO, Stop, don't touch me...ngh" Sam shouted at the stranger who began stroking the boy with one hand while his other hand continued to pin the terrified human firmly against the bed, the pain in his head beginning to build again.

"SUNSTREAKER, let him go immediately!" came Ratchets irate voice as Bumblebee pulled the fellow autobot off of Sam and slammed him into a nearby wall. The teen could only vaguely hear the sound of shouting and the feeling of somebody holding his shoulders thru his pain filled haze.

"Bumblebee, get him out of here" Shouted the medic. The scout quickly followed orders, dragging the fellow blond out of the room roughly. The medic quickly comm'd their leader.

::Optimus::

::Go Ahead Ratchet::

::Optimus I need you in the med bay immediately::

::What happened?::

::Sunstreaker happened::

(TBC)...

And there you have it chapter 5 finally done, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know you're all anxious for some smex and don't worry there'll be some very soon. I've got so many things I still want to do in this story and some may shock and surprise you, lots of twists and turns coming, what can I say I'm a evil twisted person, but something tells me you guys love me twisted and evil ;). Its going to be a very complicated story line and things are not going to be easy for our favorite human, I am going to be making things very difficult for him, but don't worry everything will eventually turn out all right. Poor Sunny I ended up making him look like a bad guy, but I love sunny so don't think too badly of him he just got a little overzealous, lol. Oh and the dream sequence, just to clarify, that not the normal nightmare same has, this is a whole new one, you can thank my overactive imagination and my sims girl constantly getting abducted and probed for this one, I'll be back to the other one soon enough. I also want to mention that you guys can drop me pm's if you like, just so long as they're not flames. I also have my blog setup for guest comments and I'm trying to keep that as updated as possible. I am also going to start some original stories that will be on my blog, everyone including my mom has said that writing is probably my true calling, lol. I'm still trying to work on my facebook page and group, no members yet, though I think everybody I know will be happy when I find some friends with that interest, I think my mom in particular is tried of hearing about characters having hot wild sex, threesomes and autobot orgy ideas that are all swirling around in my twisted head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::Communicating over comm link:::

 After Ratchet's sudden comm the Prime rushed across the base toward med bay. He had no idea what had happened, since he hadn't been given any details, only that Sunstreaker had once again caused some kind of commotion. It didn't take long for the prime to reach his destination, he quickly materialized his holo and rushed inside.

“What the frag took you so long, get over here and help me” Ratchet shouted at the prime who stared startled at the scene in front of him. Sam sat with his arms wrapped around himself protectively, his whole body trembling and his eyes wide with fear, Ratchet was perched on the edge of the bed trying his best to comfort the teen.

“Sam everything is alright now, please try and calm down” Coaxed the medic.

“CALM DOWN...CALM DOWN... I WAS JUST MOLESTED BY SOME PERVERT, DON”T FREAKIN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!” Screamed the teen in reply.

“Ratchet what's going on?” Asked the Prime as he moved closer, stopping right behind Ratchet.

“I'll explain later for now just try and calm Sam down.” Answered the medic as he move off of the bed, allowing Optimus to take his place sitting as close to the boy as possible.

Optimus reached a hand out gently and touched Sam's arm, the teen flinched in response pulling away from the contact instinctively, his mind still in a frenzy. Even though the Prime was still unclear as to the details of the situation it was obvious Sam was frightened and distraught and it was up to him to sooth the human.

“Sam... Sam, look at me... everything's alright now” Stated the Prime as he carefully brought his hand up to the brunette's chin, tilting his head to look directly at him. The teen stared at Optimus for a moment before his eyes filled with tears, he flung himself into the Autobot leader’s arms.

“I was so scared... He was holding me down...hic... and...touching me...hic... I couldn't get away...I thought he was going to rape me...” The teen said sobbing and gripping Optimus as tightly as he could, seeking comfort and safety in the warm embrace.

::: _Ratchet explain to me what's going on_ ::: Demanded the Prime.

::: _Sunstreaker attacked Sam when I came to see you... The slagging glitch doesn't seem to understand the word No in any respect whatsoever_... _Bumblebee had to pull him off of the boy_ :::Answered the medic.

::: _I see_ ::: Replied Optimus darkly as he carefully tightened his hold on the delicate human.

::: _Optimus we must try to keep Sam as calm as possible, stress accelerates the depletion of isotopes in his body, draining his energy and life force more quickly. We can't afford to waste any time, as soon as he's calmed down a bit we'll have to proceed_ ::: Ratchet continued.

The Prime gave a hesitant nod to the medic, before looking down at the delicate human trembling in his arms.

::: _I wonder how much more of all this he can take Ratchet_ ::: Commented the Prime Sadly.

::: _I don't know Optimus, but thanks to Sunstreaker and the fragging stunt he pulled we'll have to proceed a lot more cautiously, Sam's been hurt enough already:::_ Answered the medic.

xXx

When Sam awoke he was back laying in his bed in the med bay, his mind was sleep muddled and hazy, but he could vaguely make out the sound of voices in the room, though he couldn't understand exactly what they were saying. He looked around the room for the source of the noise. He saw three figures standing a few feet away, they were holo-forms, Ratchet, Optimus and Ironhide standing together having a discussion.

The teen started to sit up and moaned at the pain the movement caused his body, drawing the attention of the three holo's as they realized the human was now awake. Optimus moved quickly but carefully over to the brunette, sitting down beside the boy, while Ratchet and Ironhide hung back a bit, trying not to overwhelm the human.

“Sam are you all right? Asked the Prime, concern written all over his face.

“I think so, but I'm kinda dizzy” Answered Sam.

“That's not surprising considering your energy levels have dropped even lower, we really should get back to work, Are you ready to proceed Sam?” Asked the medic.

“I umm... I ...“ The teen stammered, then fell silent, feeling quit uneasy and unsure about continuing, but realizing he really had no choice he gave a quick nod.

“Since Ironhide is already here we'll resume with him, Ironhide go sit next to Sam” stated the medic.

“Ratchet I already told you I have no intention of cheating on my partner” Replied the weapon specialist.

“I heard you Ironhide, but this is an emergency, I'm sure he will understand.” Retorted Ratchet.

“But...” Protested Ironhide.

“No buts... Look lets not get ahead of ourselves first let see if you even resonate.” Replied an irritated Ratchet.

“Fine” the weapons specialist threw his hands up in defeat and walked toward the human, as Optimus moved from his place on the bed.

Sam looked at the holo form warily, even on a normal day Ironhide was a bit intimating and a slightly scary to the young human.

“Get a bit closer Ironhide” Ratchet instructed from his seat in-front of the monitors. The weapon specialist carefully placed an arm around the human and pulled him closer.

“Easy kid I'm not going to hurt you, just relax” Ironhide said as he felt the teen stiffen in his hold. After a few moments the closeness became too much for Sam to handle and he began struggling to push the figure away.

“No.. don't... LET GO OF ME...” The teen shouted, breaking free and recoiling back from the weapon specialist. The holo quickly moved away from the frightened human and was immediately replaced by Optimus.

“Sam please calm down before you harm yourself...” Coaxed Optimus, recalling Ratchet earlier warnings about stress. Optimus reached out touching the teen, who flinched in response.

“This isn't going to work, I can't do this!!!” Stated the teen frantically

“Shhhh” Soothed the Prime as he gathered the human in his arms and held him close.

“What am I going to do Optimus” Asked the trembling teen.

I don't know Sam, but I promise you we will figure this out” Replied the Prime. The room fell quiet for a few moments until the medic's voice broke the silence.

“Hmm...interesting” Commented the medic.

“What is it Ratchet?” Asked the Prime, concerned.

 

“The Allspark resonator is showing slight fluctuations” Replied Ratchet.

“Hmmm, very interesting...” The medic remarked more to himself than anyone else.

“What does that mean? Questioned the teen, not sure if he liked where this could be going.

“I can't be sure just yet... well there's only one way to find out, Optimus kiss Sam” commanded Ratchet. Sam let out a gasp, his face flushing red.

“Ratchet I'm not sure now is the time to...” Said the Prime, feeling the human in his arms suddenly get very tense.

“How many times do I have to keep saying this, we do not have any time to waste, so just do it already” The medic exclaimed forcefully, he hated having to keep repeating himself. The room was silent for a moment before Prime spoke.

“Very well then” Optimus pulled sightly away from the lithe body in his arms, he placed a hand under the brunette’s chin, lifting his head up to look straight at him.

“It's alright Sam, there's nothing to be frightened of” Optimus reassured the boy.

The Prime stared into beautiful hazel orbs as he leaned down slowly and gently pressing his lips against the humans. Sam tensed, but after a moment he reluctantly began kissing back. Sam pulled away to catch his breath, he blushed a dark red, while using his hand to try to cover his face in embarrassment. The sound of Ratchet speaking got the pair's attention.

“Hmm... very interesting... just as I suspected...” Mused the Medic aloud to himself.

Then turning to face them the medic spoke the words that would forever change their lives “It would seem the allspark is responding to you Optimus”

(TBC)

And there you have it chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it my lovelies and don't worry were getting to the sex scenes soon. And I hope you weren't disappointed that I didn't do a scene with all the autobots, but I have tons of evil things coming up that will more than make up for it, trust me they are soooo evil, I am so excited to write them I can't hardly stand it, hehehe. 


	7. Chapter 7

  _(Flashback)_

“ _It would seem the Allspark is responding to you Optimus”_

_Sam gasped as he sat trembling in Optimus's arms, unable to speak from the startling announcement._

“ _What!... Are you sure Ratchet” asked the Prime._

“ _Yes, I'm positive, the Allspark is responding to you” Answered the medic._

_Optimus looked down at the human in his arms, Sam was still trembling and his eyes were wide in shock as he clung to the Prime”_

Optimus waited till Sam fell back asleep before excusing himself from the medbay. The news had come as quite a surprise to the Prime and he needed some time to think over things, so he returned to his office and was now sitting at the large transformer sized desk that had been custom made just for him. He stared blankly at the many data tablets that littered the surface, he had hoped to get at least a little work done before returning to the medbay, but that was proving to be an impossible task, he was far too distracted. He sighed and rubbed his head until the sudden sound of knocking pulled him from his thoughts.

“Optimus” Ratchet called as he walked into the prime's office, carrying a data tablet in his hand.

“Yes Ratchet, what is it?” Answered the prime as he looked up from his desk.

“I have some things I need to discuss with you” replied the medic as he walked in and sat down across from the Autobot leader.

“Is anything wrong... is Sam alright?” Asked the prime, concern evident in his voice.

“He's fine at the moment, I asked Bumblebee to stay in the medbay with him until I return, I didn't want to risk a repeat of the last time I left him alone" Answered the medic.

"Good, for the time being we should make sure Sam isn't left alone... What was it you wished to discuss with me?"Questioned the Prime.

“I was a bit concerned when you left the medbay so abruptly, is everything alright?” Replied the medic.

“Yes everything is fine” Stated the Prime matter of factly.

“Right... Optimus you do realize that none of his is your fault don't you” Responded the medic.

“No it was my responsibility to protect Sam and I failed.” Replied the prime

“Feeling guilty over something that isn't even you fault isn't going to help anybody, especially not Sam.” Retorted the medic.

”It's just” Began the Prime

“Just what?” Inquired the medic.

“I hate that Sam is being forced into the situation” Replied the Prime.

“So do I, but there's not much we can do about it, whats important now is saving Sam and making things as easy on him as possible, which brings me back to the reason I came, I brought something for you” Stated the Medic as he handed the data tablet to Optimus.

“What is it” Questioned the Prime. 

“Some information I've complied for you on mating with a human male” Answered the medic.

“Ratchet I have interfaced before.” Replied a very confused Optimus.

“Yes I am aware of that, but never in a holoform and never with a human. While Cybertronian and human anatomy do share a few similarities, there are also more than a few differences. Humans males are even more complex to mate with, especially the submissive.” Declared the medic.

“What about Sam have you discussed the details with him?” Inquired the Prime. 

“Yes, some of them, but I think it only made him more nervous than he already was, apparently he has never been intimate with anyone before and SunStreakers's little stunt hasn't helped matters any” Answered the medic.

“I see... Alright I'll read over the information, was there anything else?” Asked the Prime.

“As a matter of fact yes... Sam is uncomfortable with being intimate in the medbay and despite my objections to moving him, he insists it be somewhere else, I thought perhaps your quarters would be more reassuring for him, he's feeling very insecure and frightened at the moment. We'll need to make a few adjustments though, if that's acceptable to you” Replied the medic.

“Of course, make any modifications needed... How long before we're ready to proceed?” Asked the Prime.

“Probably a few hours, there are still a few things we need to acquire.” Replied the medic.

“Understood, notify me as soon as the preparations are complete” Optimus stated as Ratchet got up to leave the room.

The next few days were going to be very interesting indeed...

(TBC)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This catches the story up so far and I'm tping the new one!
> 
> Now then this chapter has what every body has been waiting for, Sam is getting done, thoroughly and its an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it, but even if you don't no complaining or I'll make Sam straight and we all know we would rather Sam be the girl than have a girl :-)
> 
> On to the story!!!

It was 5 hours later and Optimus Prime was still sitting in his office when he finally received the comm from Ratchet, all the preparations were complete and they were ready to proceed. But Optimus was anything but ready, he had used the time to read over the complied data Ratchet had given him. At first he didn't see the need, thinking it wouldn't be all that significant or useful, after all he had been intimately involved with others before. His opinion quickly changed when he realized just how different human anatomy was to cybertronian and how difficult mating with one could be, especially a human male. The more he read the more worried he became, the thought of causing harm to the teen left him feeling sick, could he really do this? No matter how careful he was some amount of pain and injury was unavoidable, there was just no way around that. He let out a heavy sigh, he had no choice, he couldn't do nothing and let the boy die, that was not an option. He resigned himself to his fate and got up from his desk, making his was across the base to the waiting human. 

When he arrived at the building he saw Ratchets alt-mode parked fairly close to the structure, feeling perhaps it would be best if he also left his alt-mode outside for the time being he quickly transformed and activated his holo. His human form walked up to the door pausing as he grasped the handle, he took a deep breath and stepped in. 

When Optimus entered his quarters the first thing he noticed was Ratchet's holo standing next to the newly added bed, the second thing he noticed was Sam, he was sitting on the bed looking very flustered and anxious. The Prime approached the pair carefully, trying not to startle the young human, who already looked as if he might bolt out the door any second, uneasy would be quite the understatement.

“Is everything alright?” Asked the Prime as he looked between the medic and the teen.

“I believe so” Answered Ratchet while motioning for Optimus to follow him over to the exit and out of ear shot of the teen.

“He's nervous...” Stated the medic in a low voice, never taking his eyes off the brunette.

“I see...” Answered the Prime, Sam wasn't the only one, but he kept that thought to himself..

“I've notified the others that you are not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary, so unless the base is on fire or under attack by deceptions you shouldn't be interrupted for the time being.... I trust you went over the information I left with you?”

“Yes... of course” Answered the prime with trepidation in his voice.

“Good then you should know what to do with this, oh and one more thing its very important you remember to release inside of Sam when you orgasm” Said the medic as he handed a bottle to the Autobot leader before making his exit. 

The Prime looked down at the container in his hand, 'Love Lotion'... Yes this was certainly different to anything he'd done before. He made his way back over to the bed, taking a seat next to the boy, the human was so preoccupied by his own thoughts that he didn't even notice, not until a hand touched his own, he yelped in surprise at the contact.

“Sorry...” Sam said sheepishly. 

“There's no need for you to apologize” Replied the Prime. He could feel the vibrations emanating off of the young human as his body trembled ever so slightly. 

“Sam are you afraid of me?” Asked the Prime.

Sam looked at Optimus, shocked that he would even ask such a question, after-all the Autobot had saved his life countless times, and was always so gentle towards him, there was no way he could ever be afraid of him. But Sam was a virgin, it was only natural for him to be a little scared his first time, especially with another male. 

“Of course not Optimus, I could never be afraid of you, it's just... ” Replied the teen.

“Just?” Coaxed Optimus.

“Its just umm... a little scary... what were about to do” Sam answered looking away, a little ashamed at having to admit that he was frightened.

The sheer vulnerability radiating off of the teen roused intense feelings in Optimus, an overwhelming need, the need to comfort, to reassure and most importantly the need to protect this human at all costs. The holo wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder's, pulling the lithe body close. He began to stoke his back gently and soothingly, hoping to relax the boy. He looked down at the teen who was shivering in his arms and clinging to his chest like a frightened child.

“Everything will be alright” He whispered to the human while holding him tightly.

The teen looked up giving him a weak smile, trying to act at least a little tough, but failing miserably, his hazel eyes were filled with uncertainty and the muscles in his body tense. Optimus caressed the side of the boys face, tenderly stroking the soft cheek, before moving to trace his thumb softly over the enticing pink lips. He leaned down slowly, his lips crept closer and closer until they were finally pressed against the humans. The kiss was tender and affectionate, but also cautious. He was relieved when Sam didn't protest or try to pull away, that was definitely a good sign. The kiss intensified as the Prime's tongue brushed against the boy's bottom lip and to his delight he felt the humans lips part, giving him access to the warm cavern. He swiftly darted in, his tongue sliding into the hot wet mouth, he explored thoroughly, roaming over every inch. Optimus was pleased when he heard the teen give a soft moan and start kissing back, the feeling was intoxicating, the human tasted so good. Finally their lips parted and the Prime eased the boy down onto the bed, he looked down at his soon to be lover, who's face was flushed, his lips wet, swollen and parted as he tried to catch his breath.

Sam was so distracted he didn't even notice that sometime during their long heated kiss the gown he was once wearing had been removed and tossed aside, not until he felt the cold air dance across his skin and he realized he was totally naked, he blushed crimson and looked away in embarrassment.

The Prime's eyes wondered over the lithe body, examining it carefully, he was so pale his skin was ghostly white and so thin that you could clearly see each rib, his sickly appearance was nothing at all like the healthy looking teen he'd first met. 

Sam couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny. He stated to grow more and more anxious and self-conscious, why was Optimus just sitting there staring at him like that. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

“I'm not on display here, get on with it already” Sam grumbled.

Optimus was a bit perplexed at the remark but when he looked at the teens face he realized Sam's defensiveness was merely a pretense for his growing fear and insecurity. This while situation had been so hard on the boy the least he could do was make it as enjoyable as possible. 

The holo stripped off his own clothing and this time it was Sam who was staring, awe-struck at the Prime's broad shoulders and his toned muscular body, his eyes traveled downward following the perfect line of hair that led to his... ' _Oh my god_ ' Sam thought as he looked at the very impressive cock, it was both amazing and a little frightening, it was huge, there was no way  _that_ was going to fit inside him. He was distracted from his near panic attack as Optimus laid down beside him. The Prime leaned forward kissing the human deeply, he let his hand slide up and down the boys side. After a few moments he let his hand drift over to the teen's bare chest and began caressing the soft pale skin, noting how the others breath hitched every time his hand brushed over the delicate nipples. 

Sam gasped in surprise as the Prime's fingers began to tease and pinch the stiffening buds. The feeling was shooting straight down to his groin and he felt himself start to respond. His cock beginning to twitch and harden at the touches. He heart was beating so fast he felt as though it would jump out of his chest any second and he couldn't help the small noises escaping him. 

Optimus couldn't help but be intrigued at the teens reactions, soft sounds escaping him and his body twitching with every touch, he was so delightfully sensitive. His hand glided down the humans stomach, lower and lower until his fingers closed around the hard shaft causing the boy to moan. The Prime stroked the hard flesh slowly, watching as the humans reactions intensified. 

Sam couldn't help but moan and writhe at the incredible sensation, no one had ever touched him like that before and it felt so good. He felt the heat pooling in his stomach as his climax quickly approached. A thumb circled the tip of his leaking member, then dipped into the slit and he couldn't hold on any longer. He cried out as intense pleasure coursed though him, his vision turned white and his body arched harshly as he came hard.

Optimus looked on curiously, his hand covered in the milky white substance, the teen was sprawled out on the bed, eyes glazed over, panting harshly and his entire body flushed pink. Grabbing the small bottle, he popped the cap open pouring some of the slick liquid over his fingers and positioned them between the boys cheeks.

Sam was pulled from his euphoric haze when a finger circled his entrance, he instinctively tensed at the feeling and his body started shaking once again. The finger started to push inside and he whimpered at the burning sensation, his muscles clenched, instinctively trying to repel the foreign appendage. The finger pushed further inside him and the teen continued to whimper pitifully at the invasion, it was so very uncomfortable and a little painful.

Optimus felt a wave of guilt wash over him, the human was clearly distressed, but he had to prepare him. He carefully massaged the tight ring of muscle until it yielded allowing his finger to slide deep inside. He began thrusting in and out, before long his finger was moving freely and he added a second, then a third, stretching the taut space as much as possible before pulling them out. The Prime shifted them so the teen was on his back and he was nestled between two pale thighs, he position himself, his hard cock pressing against the tight hole.

“Ready?” Optimus asked, looking questionably at the teen.

Sam swallowed hard and gave a shaky nod, he was as ready as he was ever going to be. He felt the head push into him and he wanted to scream, even with the preparation it hurt so much.

“Stop... It hurts... Stop...” The teen cried out desperately.

“Sam... take a deep breath and try to relax, it'll get better soon...” The Prime answered trying to sooth the boy.

Inch by inch Optimus continued to push himself inside the boy, slowly and steadily encasing himself in the hot cavern. The teen under him was a whimpering, sobbing, shaking mess. Another wave of guilt overwhelmed him, it felt as though he was violating the human, body and soul, never really realizing that he was just as much a victim of this situation. Finally after what seem like forever he was fully seated in the young brunette. He waited, trying to give the boy's body a chance to adjust to the intrusion. Gradually he felt the muscles relax a little and he began to move, slow and steady.

No matter how hard he tried Sam couldn't stop shaking or crying. He knew Optimus was trying to be as gentle as possible, but it was still beyond painful. He kept waiting, hoping and praying it would start to feel better, so many people enjoyed anal sex, boasting about how great it felt, but right now he couldn't understand why. Abruptly the shaft changed its angle and thrust back inside, it brushed against the bundle of nerves deep within him. The teen released a loud cry, his eyes went wide as he grabbed onto the Autobot leader, the sudden and unexpected wave of pleasure startled him.

“What... what was that? What did you do???” Sam asked, panic evident in his voice.

“Shhhh... Don't be frightened Sam, just enjoy it” Optimus replied hopeful he could make this at least a little pleasant for the boy.

Optimus began a steady rhythm, thrusting into the lithe body harder and faster than before, hitting the bundle of nerves each time, listening to the delicious noises coming from the human beneath him.

Sam was going crazy, the sensations pouring through him were overwhelming, pleasure and pain mixed together with each movement. All conscious thought had left him, all he could do now was feel and moan lasciviously. Finally he couldn't hold on any longer, his toes curled, his body arched and writhed as he climaxed and cried out his release.

Optimus let out a long low growl as he too was driven over the edge by the muscles clenched impossibly tight around his hard flesh, he stilled as his orgasm hit and he released inside the teen.

Sam collapsed back onto the bed in a boneless heap his body eerily still as he faded into unconsciousness.

TBC...

Author's note: And there you have it lots of smutty goodness. For anyone who wanted a more begging moaning lusty, “thrust your big cock into me harder” be patient good things come to those who wait. I've still got plenty of surprises planned for this story oh and ext chapter there is going to be character death, not gonna tell you who, you'll have to wait and see. Until next time my lovelies...


	9. Chapter 9

 The sound of voices woke Sam from his fitful sleep and though he couldn't make out what they were saying he could tell by their tone of voice that whatever it was it was important. It took every ounce of strength he had to force his eyes open. He groaned, the influx of light was too much and he instantly regretted opening them at all and quickly shut them tightly. He could hear the faint sound of movement in the room and then a familiar voice was calling to him.

“Sam… Sam are you alright?” The prime asked with concern in his voice.

The teen hesitantly opened his eyes again and looked groggily at the Prime “What happened?” he asked, his throat dry and his voice horse.

“You passed out” The prime replied.

An immediate blush bloomed on Sam's cheeks, 'how humiliating, I cant believe I really passed out' he thought. “uh… sorry” he mumbled out loud.

“No Sam its my fault, I should have been more careful with you” The Prime replied guiltily.

“Its not your fault... I'm just not use to it” He tried to placte, face getting redder by the second. This was so embarrassing.

An irritated “ahem” came from somewhere behind them, the sound catching their attention, they had all but forgotten Ratchet was there.

“If you two are through, Sam needs to consume some food and then you should resume your… activities” The medic remarked with what could only be amusement.

Sam's face went five shades darker, he could swear that Ratchet was enjoying this, perhaps a little too much.

“Ratchet isn't that a bit too soon for Sam, especially after losing consciousness” The Prime questioned worriedly.

“Ordinarily yes it would be better to give him more time to recover, however this is no ordinary situation Prime. Sam needs as much intimate contact as possible... I brought you a few things, more lube and some other items that might make it a bit more enjoyable” Ratchet said pointing to a plain brown box sitting on a human sized desk off to the side of the room. “Well I'll leave you too it then” he added with a smirk.

Once again they were alone. Optimus turned his attention back to the boy still very much concerned about the humans state of well being. He watched as the teen shifted uncomfortably and then tried to push himself up. Sam winced as an intense pain shot up his spine. He let out a loud pitiful whimper and his strength gave out. A strong arm caught him, wrapping around his back, supporting his weight and keeping him from collapsing back onto the bed. The primes gaze a mix of quilt and concern as he looked at the boy.

“I'm okay Optimus, really… Just a little tired and sore” The teen tried to assure.

“Sam I know very well that you're not alright… I'm sorry” The Prime apologized sadly. He was suppose to be protecting the boy not hurting him.

“Seriously Optimus, its alright I know you were as gentle as possible… I'll get use to it” Sam mumbled the last part, looking away with a blush.

The Prime didn't respond only continued to hold the human upright, but Sam knew he was still blaming himself. The heavy atmosphere was eating away at him, making his anxiety grow by the second. He needed to say something, but what, what could he possibly say to make this situation any better, to dissuade the Primes guilt. He was completely lost in his thoughts, he shifted his body absentmindedly trying to get a bit more comfortable and relieve a bit of his pain. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt something wet and sticky ooze out of him.

“Sam, are you alright?” the Prime immediately asked worried, but the human didn’t respond or even acknowledge his presence.

Sam was trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, ' _it'_ , he couldn’t even bring himself to think the word, was still there, still inside of him, but how, he assumed it would disappear after leaving the Primes holo form, but it hadn't and now it was leaking out. But wait… what if it wasn't ' _that',_ what if it was blood, what if something tore inside him and he was bleeding, but that was impossible, if it was Optimus would know and Ratchet would have certainly known. Or maybe it was a combination of both, it did hurt an awful lot at first. His mind was running wild with what if's.

“am… Sam… whats wrong?” The Prime asked almost frantic.

The teen finally pulled himself out of his haze enough to answer. “...Oh… Um… it's… it's nothing” He stuttered biting his lip. 

“It can't be nothing, I was calling to you for a good five minutes. If there’s something wrong please tell me. Should I call Ratchet?” Optimus questioned.

“NO… No please don't call Ratchet, I'm fine really” The last thing he needed was for the less than tactful medic to show up now. “I just… A shower, I just need to get cleaned up, that's all” he added hurriedly, hoping he could get out of this with at least a little of his dignity intact. 

“I see” The Prime replied eying the him a bit sceptically, but relenting. “Ratchet gave strict orders for bed rest, so for now I'll get a towel and wipe off your body” He added before disappearing into a door off to the side of the room.

Sam froze, 'wait, what did Optimus say… wipe me off?!?!?! Oh no, no, no… thats… he'll see… no he can't' he mentally panicked. 

Soon enough the holo reemerged with a wet towel in his hand and he made his way over to the teen. “WAIT...” He shouted. The Prime stopped and gave him an quizzical look of confusion.”Umm… Really Optimus you don't have to go to all that trouble, I… I can do it myself” He rambled trying to sound convincing.

“It's no trouble Sam. Moving would only cause you more pain and discomfort and use unnecessary vital energy, you could futher injury yourself” The Prime responded nonchalantly, not giving the boy a chance to protest further.

The touch of the moist towel to his skin sent a shiver up the teens spine. The cloth glided over his upper body, cleaning away the remnants of their earlier activities. Every movement, every swipe of the fabric sent an electric current through him, his cock twitching in response. 'This can't be happening, there must be something wrong with me' he thought. The blanket covering his lower body the only thing hiding his arousal and impending humiliation. He felt the holo gently tugging on the blanket, trying to move it out of the way. Sam grabbed it quickly, clutching it for dear life, “No” he blurted out loudly, wide eyed and fidgeting nervously. 

“Sam whats going on? You're behaving strangely” The Prime demanded watching the boy worriedly.

“N, Nothing… Really its nothing” He stuttered hastily. 

”If you say so… Alright turn over then” The Prime instructed.

“What???” Sam squeaked.

“I need to finish cleaning you up” The Prime answered.

Before Sam even knew what happened he found himself turned over on his right hip and stomach, the covers sliding off in the process. He groaned and his face went 5 shades darker in shame. He hid his face in a pillow, his dirtied backside and hardened front clearly visible and he felt more liquid trickle out. 

Optimus stared down at the boy and chuckled at his cute reaction. “Is this what has you so flustered?” He teased grazing a finger over the wet hole, “Or maybe it's this?” he asked in that all too sexy voice sliding his hand to the boys front.

“Optimus?!?!?!” Sam shrieked feeling the hand close around his hard length.

“Sam there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about” The Prime said soothingly.

“Easy for you to say, you didn't get hard just from a sponge bath… Optimus you don't have to...” He mumbled into the pillow, barely able to suppress a moan. 

“Shh… It's alright, just let go and enjoy it” Optimus cooed gently rolling the teen on his back and once again wrapping his hand around the throbbing member.

Sam gasped, his hips faintly bucking at the contact. The hand slid up, down and around at a slow languid pace. His breathing increased and his body twitched, shivers running up and down his spine, it felt impossibly good. Before long that wonderful hand sped up its movement, wanton moans flew from his mouth, his body writhed and quivered in pleasure, his fingers fisted the sheets, toes curled, pre-cum dripping. His whole body was flushed, eyes half lidded. Heat coiled in his stomach, he was so close. “Plea… se… Opti...mus” he begged. A finger circled his tip, dipping down into the slit, sending him over the edge. He screamed out the Primes name, spasms violently racking his small frame as he rode out his release. A moment later his eyes slipped shut, exhaustion over took him and he drifted off into the darkness completely unaware of the kiss lovely placed on his forehead or his body being gently cleaned, dressed and tucked back into clean sheets. 

xXx

The next few days consisted of nothing but sleep, food and sex, lots of sex. Sam had slowly started to regain a bit of strength. He was in no way healthy yet, but it was enough that upon his insistence he was finally allowed a trip to the mess hall, under strict supervision of course. Optimus was by his side making sure no harm came to his human, a hand firmly caressing the small of the boys back, keeping him steady and safe. They had just made it the door, only a moment away from entering when they were approached by a very solemn looking Major William Lennox. 

“Sam I” The major tried but words failed him, his eyes downcast and saddened. 

The pair looked at the man with confusion, wondering what could possibly have their friend so upset. They'd been through so much together and never once had he had this look, a look that spoke of only pain and disbelief.

The solider steeled himself and spoke again, “Sam, I'm so sorry, we just received conformation that the plane your parents were returning on from Paris has crashed… There were no survivors”

Sam's whole body went tense and rigid. His mouth opening and closing several times, but he couldn't speak, he couldn't make make a sound. He was quickly pulled against the Primes chest, hand rubbing what should have been comforting circles on his back, but the teen couldn't even feel them. 

“How did it happen William?” The prime inquired.

“The plane was shot down over the Atlantic by an F-22 Raptor” The major replied gazing sadly at the teen.

“Starscream” The Prime spat darkly, the Decepticon would pay dearly for this.

Sam Listened numbly to the conversation, his state of shock keeping him from really comprehending it. Then it all came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks, his parents, Optimus, the all-spark, everything. 'It's my fault, Starscream killed them because of me… its always my fault, everyone I love keeps getting hurt and its all because of me' The teen mentally screamed. “Oh god” he murmured. “It's not true, it can't be… they can't be...” He choked out brokenly, his body quivering in the holos arms.. 

“Shhh, everything will be alright” The Prime had hoped to be consoling. 

“Alright… Alright” Sorrow gave way to anger and pain, he had to lash out at someone, “Things are never going to be alright, how could they… My life is so screwed up!!!” The teen shouted, trying to pull away.

“Sam...” Optimus said alarmed, holding onto the human to keep him from hurting himself.

“Don't, just don't, I don't want to hear it, I don't want your pity” Sam spat out venomously. 

“I don't pity you” The Prime rebuffed.

The teen gave an irritated snort “Of course you do, why else would you be doing this, sleeping with some worthless freak, I'm nothing but an obligation” Sam couldn't stop the onslaught of hurtful words, his voice rising with every word and blue flecks dancing in his hazel eyes.

“Sam, that's not...” Optimus tried but was abruptly cut off. 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME DIE” The teen screamed in anger wrenching his arm away and back straight through the glass door.

Sam Screamed in anguish as the glass shattered into a million pieces, raining down on his arm and cutting it to ribbons, shards embedding themselves in the lacerations. Blood ran down in rivers and the human collapsed wailing in pain. The Primes quick reflexes the only thing keeping the teen from falling face first onto the hard glass covered ground and further injuring himself. The human screamed, sobbed and shock in his arms, bleeding to death right before his eyes. Sam needed help… Fast!


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in honor of my birthday I'm giving you guys a new chapter, no smut in this one, just fluff and feels, but hey it has to happen to move along plot. Next chapter though there will be action. Right now this story is set to end at chapter 16, I hope to finish it up soon. I'm working on new projects mostly in the marvel universe, I have a Spideypool about half done already, oh and its alpha/omega, woohoo. Check out m blog for more updates and lots of fujoshi pics. I'm not 100% thrilled with this chapter but it'll have to do for now, I can edit later.
> 
> Okay so a couple notes. 1) To explain the sedative thing, people who have cardiac issues can have difficulty being sedated because it can cause them to go into cardiac arrest, this I took from myself. I can't be fully sedated, I had two surgeries, one I wasn’t sedated at all, the second it was very lite sedation. 2) This is sorta a combination of different transformers media and my own imagination, so things to note are Will isn't married, Sam's family has no pets, The transformers aren't really a government secret, more like Gen 1. Sam has both a heart and a forming spark. Jazz is alive. And I'll add the rest as I think of it. Oh and I updated the summary, I like this one better.
> 
> Okay enjoy!

The medbay doors practically flew off their hings as Optimus came bursting through, screaming the medic's name.

 

“Optimus, what in the world” Ratchet huffed coming into the room to see what the commotion was all about.

 

“Ratchet, Sam needs help, NOW!!!” The Prime shouted placing the limp body on the closest table.

 

The medic moved quickly, assessing injuries and applying pressure to stem the flow of gushing wounds. It wasn't long before another figure burst into the room, First Aid's holo. Ratchet wasted no time barking orders as the other medic dashed around the room, plucking supplies from every cabinet in sight.

 

Sam could feel movement all around him, hands touching him and shouting from above him. He couldn't move a muscle, his body much to weak and in far too much pain. Unable to form words or even scream anymore he let out only gasps and half chocked sobs. His vision was darkening, the room spinning, his hearing fading. He knew he was losing consciousness, being dragged into oblivion, not knowing if he would ever wake up again.

 

Optimus stood to the side of the room, out of the way but where he could still see what was happening. He watched as the two medics worked on his human. He never once in his long existence ever felt so helpless or useless. It kept replaying over and over again in his mind, every word the boy had uttered, the sound of the glass shattering, the screaming, the blood, so much blood. It seemed like no matter what he did he kept hurting the boy. He continued to watch, unable to pull his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Every minute that went by felt like an eternity. The medics kept working, bags of blood and fluid hung from metal stands dripping rapidly into the lifeless looking human laying completely limp on the table. Eventually the frantic movements slowed and the shouting stopped, but how long that had taken he didn't know, he had lost all track of time.

 

“You can come over now Optimus” Ratchet called glancing up at the Prime.

 

“Is he?” Optimus asked softly, inching closer, afraid if he moved too quickly or too loudly he would destroy the semblance of stability the room had gained.

 

“He's unconscious. We have the bleeding under control, but we had to sedate him.” The medic answered as he inspected the wounds.

 

“I thought you couldn’t sedate him???” The prime asked worriedly.

 

“We didn’t have much choice, he needs a massive amount of stitching and I can't take a chance of him moving. It's a mild sedative, less likely to send him into cardiac arrest.” The medic explained pulling over a chair for the autobot leader and a stool for himself. “You might as well sit down, we're going to be here a while... First aid I'm going to need at least two dozen suture kits and plenty of saline” He instructed his assistant as he went back to examining the wounds.

 

Optimus pulled the chair as close as he could, picking up and cradling the teens uninjured hand in his own. The oxygen mask covered most of the sickly pale face and it broke the primes heart to see his human like this.

 

“Care to explain how this happened?!?!” The medic asked, more a demand than an actual question.

 

“His arm went through a glass door, I wasn't quick enough to stop it… Starscream killed his parents” The Prime answered solemnly.

 

“Slagging con's” Ratchet growled. “what else?” He asked, the haunted look on Optimus's face clearly said there was more.

 

“He doesn't believe I care for him, that I'm only doing this out of obligation and pity”. The autobot leader answered shamefully.

 

“And who's fault is that… You should have told him how you felt a long time ago” The medic chastised.

 

“Ratchet…” Optimus exclaimed taken aback by the comment.

 

The medic rolled his eyes, “Oh please, you're not that subtle you know, besides I''ve known you far too long not to notice”

 

The conversation was interrupted as First Aid returned pushing a cart full of supplies over. Ratchet painstaking checked over the supplies, grabbing a few before launching back into the discussion” He feels the same way about you”

 

“What!” How do you...” The prime replied in disbelief.

 

Ratchet rolled his eyes again” He loves you and you love him, And you're both a couple of idiots” He huffed in annoyance, really how clueless could two people be.

 

The Prime pondered the information, sighing “It would seem so” he acquiesced.

 

The room fell silent, conversation over, the only sounds the beeping of machines and the clanking of tools as ratchet continued working. The only thing he could do now was wait.

 

xXx

 

It was several long torturous hours later before Sam began to stir. The teens uninjured hand twitched in the Primes grasp. In an instant Optimus was up, out of his chair and hovering worriedly over the human. “Sam” He called.

 

Sam blinked his eyes several times, trying to focus and drag his mind out of the darkness.”Optimus” he croaked before letting out a strangled cry as he jarred his injured arm when he shifted.

 

“Don't try to move Sam, you're badly injured” The prime instructed trying to keep the boy still and calm.

 

“Where am I?” The teen asked, his brows furrowed in discomfort, his whole body felt heavy and sore even when he didn't move it.

 

The Prime stiffened at the question, he had to choose his words carefully none of them could handle a repeat of earlier. “Just lie still, Ratchet will be here soon” He soothed. “What do you remember?”

 

Sam stared up at him in confusion, trying to recall what happened. It was a long few moments of silence later when he turned his head away, muttering a quiet “oh” with tears prickling his eyes.

 

Sighing Optimus spoke again. “Sam we need to talk”

 

“There's nothing to talk about” The teen replied in a quite voice.

 

“On the contrary, we have a lot to talk about” The Prime reiterated, sitting back down in his chair. The human didn't reply, just laid there looking lost, hurt and so, so fragile “Sam I don't think of you as a burden, I care very deeply for you”

 

The teen scoffed “I don't need you to lie to me”

 

“I'm not lying to you, I should have told you sooner” The holo stated.

 

“Right and I'm suppose to believe that. Sure you care, you care enough to have pity sex with me, but that’s not the same things as genuine feelings” The teen spat venomously.

 

“I give you two extra time alone and you've still gotten nowhere” Ratchet groused, interrupting their conversation. “If both of you would stop being so infuriatingly stubborn and just tell each other how you feel there wouldn’t be all these ridiculous misunderstandings and trouble” He chastised, leaning down, checking over the boys injuries as he spoke “Sam, Optimus loves you, has for a while now, trust me he's not having pity sex with you, he's very much enjoying it… And Optimus Sam's in love with you as well so stop worrying about it. There now its all out in the open, anything else I can help straighten out while I'm at it”

 

“No Ratchet, you've done quite enough thank you” The Prime answered glaring at the smirking medic.

 

“Don't blame me, I gave you both plenty of opportunities to fix this. It's not my fault you're both colossal pains in the aft” He retorted still smirking. “But back to business, Sam your arm is looking fine, just make sure to keep it still. I'll be keeping you here for a few days just to be safe” He added as he walked towards the door.

 

Sam just stared wide eyed, too surprised to even protest being kept in the medbay. It was a lot to process. Long tense silent minutes ticked by until he finally asked cautiously. “Is it true?… what Ratchet said, is it true?”

 

“Yes, it's true” The Prime answered.

 

“How long have you felt that way about me?” The teen asked.

 

Optimus sighed resolutely “Since not long after we first met”

 

“And you didn't say anything!!!” Sam exclaimed incredulously.

 

“Our presence had already disrupted your life enough, I didn't want to make it any worse. Not to mention you already had a mate” The Prime answered.

 

“But what about after Mikaela and I broke up?” The teen questioned.

 

“You didn't say anything either. The Prime chided.

 

“I just didn’t think you'd ever want me” Sam answered sheepishly before giggling “Ratchet's right we are idiots”

 

“Indeed” The Prime chuckled, letting the tension bleed out of his body.

 

“So what happens now?” Sam asked hopeful for the first time in a long while.

 

Optimus smiled, reaching over to hold the humans hand again, “When you're well enough I have a surprise for you, after that I don't know, but we'll figure it out… together”

 

(tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is almost done, so it should be soon, I think you'll like it, toys and fun. 
> 
> Until next time lovelies...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my lovely readers, a new chapter, Yay!!! I had hoped to have it out way before now, but life got in the way big time. Now I hope its not a disappointment, I’m so stressed I honestly can't say how happy I am with it but I did my best and I'm not gonna keep you waiting and yes there is smut! Enjoy!!!

It was three days after waking up in the infirmary before Sam was finally deemed well enough to be released and the teen couldn’t have been happier. His time there had only been bearable because had Optimus had stayed by his side the entire time. He was anxious to leave and focus on more important matters, like his new-found relationship with the Prime. Things were finally looking up for the pair now that all the misunderstandings had been resolved. His parents death still haunted him, he blamed himself, still firmly believed it was his fault. Optimus was his only solace, keeping him grounded and sane, knowing he was still loved, still needed b someone helped ease his sorrow.

 

Now he was sitting in the Peter-built as it rolled down the roads, held closely in the primes lap, blindfolded and anxiously & a bit nervously awaiting his surprise, his mind wondering over all the possibilities.

 

At last they pulled to a stop and the holo helped the human out of the cab and with an arm around his waist led him away from the purring engine of the alt-mode and toward something else.

 

“Optimus?” Sam asked uncertain.

 

“Were almost there, just a few more steps” The Prime soothed lifting the teen up and over some steps. Setting him back on his feet, the holo led him through a doorway. A few steps inside and they finally stopped. He reached up to the cloth covering the humans eyes, “Are you ready?” he asked.

 

“More than, hurry up already” The teen complained impatiently.

 

Optimus chuckled as he pulled the blindfold off, “Open your eyes” He whispered in the boys ear.

 

Sam blinked rapidly, willing his eyes to adjust to the change in light. He was standing in a spacious living room. Plush carpet under his feet, cream walls all around him and picture windows. A tan microfiber couch sat across from a huge flat screen mounted to the wall. He turned slowly, taking it all in. “Optimus where are we?” He asked.

 

“Our new home” The prime answered.

 

“What?!?!?!” Sam Exclaimed bewildered.

 

“We wanted you to have a home, a real home, not just a room on base or my quarters… Bumblebee was instrumental in getting it all set up” Optimus explained.

 

“Oh I wondered why I hadn't seen much of him lately” The teen commented lamely, too shocked to know what to say.

 

“Yes, he was quite passionate about it. Just the basics have been put in, furniture and appliances. We thought you might like to pick out the rest of the decor yourself” The prime Informed him. “Do you like it?”

 

“It's wonderful, I can't believe you guys did all this for me… I… Thank you” The teen answered nuzzling against the holo's chest.

 

The Prime smiled, glad to see his young human so happy. “Come, let me show you the rest of the house”

 

~~*~~

 

By the end of the tour Sam was even more excited, the house was truly incredible, a single story with a total of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A large kitchen with an island and top of the line appliances. The dining room had a crystal chandelier and a sliding glass door that led out to a patio backyard. There was a sizable attached garage off of an ample laundry room, already set up and ready to use. But his favorite was the master suite. The master bath to be precise. The tub looked amazing, whirlpool jets and large enough for two people. The shower doubled as a sauna, with waterfall spouts and again was plenty big enough for two, he was starting to sense a theme here and boy did he like it.

 

There was only a few minor details left to see to before moving in, retrieving his personal items and a shopping trip. A new relationship and a new house was just what he needed to keep himself distracted and not thinking about his parents deaths. The longer he could keep himself busy the longer he could keep himself from sinking into the pit of despair.

 

~~*~~

 

The more he complied his shopping list the more anxious he Sam got, The list just seemed to get longer and longer as he was constantly thinking of things they needed for the new house and for himself as well. Bedding, toiletries, cleaning supplies, food, new clothes. The list just went on and on. No doubt about it this was going to be expensive. But according to Optimus money would not be a problem… Ever again. Apparently there were a few perks to being humanities only hope against evil giant alien robots hellbent on destroying the planet and ending all life. At least some of the government officials weren’t complete morons, though people like Galloway??? were not good examples. That man was an embarrassment to all humankind.

 

Sam had one very unpleasant take he had to make it through before he could go back to preoccupying his mind with shopping trips. It had been a few days since the plane had been shot down, he had tried his best to avoid any conversations about it, with everyone including his lover. But now here he sat waiting on the Major, who had important new information from the investigation, new information they considered it imperative to discuss with him. He couldn’t wait for this to be over. Talking about his parents was too hard, everything was too fresh, too raw and while he know he couldn’t avoid it forever, he would avoid it as long as he could. He knew Optimus could easily sense his discomfort and the Prime stayed close beside him, holding his hand and keeping him grounded. It was comforting in ways Sam didn't even know were possible, like a balm to his aching soul. The others in the room were idly chatting among themselves, but he kept his attention all on his mate till the soldier finally appeared.

 

“Sam” The man greeted immediately. “How are you holding up?” He asked genuinely concerned for the young mans well being.

 

“As well as can be expected I guess” The teen replied with a weak smile.

 

“Right” The solider said giving the boy's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.”I'm sure your anxious to get this over this with so I'll get right to the point. We've had crews working non-stop the last few days and we were able to recover the plane” He announced.

 

Sam startled at the last part, eyes wide and body slight trembling, he squeezed the Primes hand tighter “My Parents?” he asked.

 

“We we able to recover all passengers bodies as we as the planes crew... We have your parents Sam” The major responded.

 

Sam was both relieved and devastated at the news. Having the bodies meant that his parents were really gone, that there was no hope of them still being alive. But having the bodies also meant he didn't have to wonder _if_ they were still alive somewhere and at least he could bury them properly. Tears prickled at his eyes, but he held them back. The last thing he wanted to do was have a breakdown around a room full of people and holos, even if they were all his friends.

 

“What story will you be telling the public Will?” Ironhide questioned his human.

 

“As far as the public is concerned the planed malfunctioned and crashed into the ocean. We're fairly confident this was an isolated incident and telling them Decepticons attacked the plane would only cause an unnecessary panic” The major answered.

 

“Right… They only killed everyone on that plane because of me. Because they want to get to me…” Sam interjected solemnly.

 

“Sam this is not your fault” Optimus tried to reassure.

 

The teen tried to smile, to not let his real feelings show. There was no way he couldn’t not feel responsible for this. All those peoples blood was on his hands. He mostly tuned out the rest of the conversations as several of the autobots and the Major continued discussing the situation and what still needed to be taken care of. He paid no attention to time as he was lost in his own gloomy thoughts, ut wasn't until he vaguely heard his name that he looked up and realized all eyes were on him... How long had they been calling him? He wondered. “Huh… Sorry I didn't, what where you saying?” He stammered.

 

“I was just saying how we'll help you make all the arrangements, just let me know what you want... Whatever you need Sam, you're not alone, were all here for you” The major Conveyed.

 

“Thank you” Was the only thing Sam could think of to say.

 

~~*~~

 

Sam fell back against his comfy new bed. The long day was finally over with and now he could rest. After the meeting they had gone to the infirmary for Ratchet to check over his wounds and the medic was quite pleased. It seemed the all-spark had given him a new ability, enhanced cellular regeneration. The wounds on his arm had almost completely healed. It also meant they could resume their other activities. Then a trip to the city to pick up some of the items on his list. The teen was completely worn out. But staying busy meant less time to think and worry, which he was now doing as he curled around a pillow. The mattress dipped as a body slid in next to him and an arm wrapped around his waist.

 

“Sam, are you alright?” The Prime asked spooning up against the young human.

 

“I don't know Optimus, so much has happened… I'm just...” The teen sighed.

 

“Overwhelmed” The autobot leader finished.

 

“Yeah” Sam confessed.

 

“Sam, what William said earlier, he's right you know. You are not alone in this, we're all here for you… I'm here for you” The Prime consoled.

 

“I know, I love you Optimus” He answered giving a genuine smile and cuddling a little closer.

 

“I love you as well” The holo purred. “Ratchet said we should resume being intimate, do you feel up to it or would you rather wait?” He asked.

 

“I guess we should” Sam answered a little hesitantly. The sex still wasn't something he enjoyed immensely, sure he got off, but it always felt like something was missing.

 

“Are you sure?” The Prime confirmed, sensing the humans slight hesitation. He received a nod in reply. “Alright then, I'll retrieve the lube” He added going to the closet and picking up a small brown box.

 

“Is that the box Ratchet brought us?” Sam asked sitting up and eying the item in question. “I forgot to ask, what's in it?”

 

The holo carried it over and sat it down for the teen to inspect. Sam blushed immediately, he was speechless, inside was bottles of various lubes and toys, multiple sizes and shapes of toys.

 

Optimus chuckled at his reaction, “Ratchet believed you would enjoy these” He said pulling out an egg shaped vibrator.

 

Sam's blushed deepened and he covered his face with his hand. What was he suppose to say to that. While he was curious, this was all still relatively new to him, the whole anal sex thing. “I… I guess we could give them a try” he mumbled.

 

“Would you like to pick or should I surprise you?” The Prime teased, the human looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

 

“Surprise me” Sam groaned, his face burning.

 

“We'll stop the moment you feel uncomfortable” The Prime soothed leaning down to capture his lips.

 

Their lips and tongue danced in long sensual slow kisses, this time the sex would be more out of love than just necessity. The Prime's hands ran up and down his sides and back, sliding under the teens t-shirt and slipping it off. The pants were more of a challenge but soon they too removed, sliding off lean legs and tossed to the floor. They licked, nipped, and sucked, tongues tangling as they slowly devoured one another.

 

Sam was left only in his boxers and the holo pushed the boy back again the bed, never once breaking their contact as he maneuvered him into place. The Prime reluctantly pulled his lips off the dazed and panting humans to trail kisses and nips down his chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of the boxers. Fingers dipped inside and inched them down, lips following their decent until they reached the half hard flesh, pulling away before actually touching it.

 

Two fingers pressed again the human's bruised and kiss swollen lips, “Suck” Optimus ordered and instantly the digits were pulled into warm wet heat. Sam's harsh pants turned into mewls and his cock hardened into fullness as the holo slid between slender thighs, spreading and keeping them wide open as he knelt between them.

 

Optimus moved back to the humans stomach, licking and kissing down the quivering belly, following the trail down. This time when he reached the hardened member he didn't pull away instead he engulfed it into his hot velvet mouth, swallowing it down to the hilt in one solid motion. His free hand popped open a bottle of the lube, slicking up his fingers. The teen moaned lewdly, still sucking hungrily on the fingers in his mouth, his eyes half lidded and clouded with lust.

 

The holo rubbed over the tight pink pucker, slicking it up, prodding and teasing, enjoining the sounds coming from the boy. The finger pushed in, breaching the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Optimus” Sam cried out letting the appendages slip from his mouth and squirming against the invading digit.

 

The holo paused “Sam… Are you alright, does it hurt? He questioned.

 

The human shook his head, “No I-It just surprised me” He responded still squirming.

 

“Try to relax” Optimus coaxed.” I hoped you would be more use to it by now” He commented.

 

“I-Its better than before” Sam mumbled. A moment of probing later and he was moaning, crying out “There” as he instinctively spread his legs wider.

 

A second finger joined the first, massaging, scissoring and stretching the inner walls. The boy whined as the fingers pulled out leaving him empty. “Shhhh” the Prime soothed, leaning down to kiss him while simultaneously lining up the slicked vibrator with the humans hole, swallowing down the scream as it penetrated him.

 

“Opti-Optimus” He said breathlessly clinging to the holos broad shoulders.

 

“Is it too much?” The Prime questioned.

 

“No… Yes… I-I don't know… More” Sam moaned.

 

The Prime pushed it in further, searching till he found that special spot once again. He turned the speed up, grinding the toy against the bundle of nerves. He watched as the human came completely undone beneath him, writhing and moaning in pleasure.

 

“Close… Need… Need you… Now… Please… Optimus… Please...” The teen begged brokenly.

 

Optimus yanked the toy out and pulled Sam up, positioning him above his lap and carefully letting him sink down on his hot hard member. The humans noises were delicious and his hole hot and tight, squeezing wonderfully around the Prime. Neither were going to last long. A few thrusts later and they were both cumming, Optimus growling Sam's name in completion, Sam's orgasm was unlike any other, wave after wave of intense pleasure and pressure rolled though his body, blacking out his vision. He collapsed boneless against the holo. There was something different about this one, something he hadn't felt before, not just pleasure, but like some missing connection had clicked into place. He had no clue what that meant, but that was how it felt.

 

“Sleep now Sam” The Prime rumbled, laying them back on the bed.

 

The human let his eyes slip shut, tomorrow he'd have to face his life, but for now he could pretend everything was okay.

 

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I hope you enjoyed it. I'm half done with chapter 12 already.


End file.
